


[Fanart] The Boy Who Licked

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baked Goods, Coffee Shops, Custard Buns, Fanart, Flirting, Harry knows exactly what he's doing, M/M, hungry eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco Malfoy is doing well for himself: he has paid his dues, enjoys his work at the Ministry, and has his feelings safely in check regarding a certain Auror Potter, thank you very much. That is, until he bears witness to the obscene things the man can do with his tongue and a custard filled bun...





	[Fanart] The Boy Who Licked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Licked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095149) by [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers). 



> Art inspired by the fabulous Food Fair fic _The Boy Who Licked_ by timothysboxers, and created as a gift for him.  
> Excerpt below.

Excerpt from fic: 

> Draco watched, eyes widening, as Potter raised the bun’s _hole_ to his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue across the opening. He slowly dove deeper, the sugar from its surface getting on his bottom lip again, as his tongue stretched the taut opening in the dough, revealing the custard inside. A small shower of powdered sugar fell from the bun, drifting to the table.
> 
> Potter’s gaze drifted up to meet Draco’s, and Draco was alarmed by the amount of heat it held. He felt his own face starting to colour as he watched Potter, now scooping small amounts of custard out of the bun with his tongue.

Read the full fic: [The Boy Who Licked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095149)

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/515140983789453332/520892268715048981/42433529-B14D-4CB9-A12B-081BF9BBCD90_3.png?width=961&height=721)


End file.
